1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack structure, and more particularly to a multifunctional knockdown rack structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional racks sold in the market are generally divided into two types; the fixed rack and the knockdown rack. The fixed rack occupies lots of space during transportation, exhibition for sale, and storage (when not in use), and causes inconvenience; in contrast, the knockdown rack is composed of several component modules, and these modules are put together before use. Therefore, the knockdown rack does not have the problem of wasting space. Moreover, the knockdown rack is fast and efficiently mass produced, allows for DIY assembly by consumers, and allows for the easy replacement of defective modules. However, the currently existing racks such as the layered racks, clothes racks, and flower racks may have different shapes and forms of the structural designs, but all of them are restricted to a single function for their application. Therefore, when different racks gather in a room, it is a terrible scene, unless the users make some efforts to purchase a product similar to that of the present invention to resolve the problem of being conflict and inharmonic in vision. In general, it is relatively difficult or even impossible to seek for all kinds of different racks manufactured by the same company because there is no such manufacturer. Even if there is a manufacturer who makes all kinds of racks, their designs or styles may not be the same. Therefore, it is inevitable that the combination of the currently used racks look odd and terrible. In view of the above-mentioned shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the foregoing shortcomings.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the conventional racks and to provide users a multifunctional knockdown rack structure that forms a ring edge each at a plurality of sections on the tube surface of the main shaft, and use the ring edge accommodator at the anti-pressure section of the inserting member to slide into the interior hollow. As the ring edge reaches the blocking section, the ring edge and the tube are tightly coupled at many points of locations; and such application for positioning the object by blocking and pressing and the composition of the knockdown rack is commonly used. A simple and convenient inserting member is used to control the positioning, and gives a fast, efficient, various way for the selective application, especially for those enhancing the convenience, applicability, and practicability of the knockdown rack.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.